User blog:Hajime Tanegashima/DaL characters at ISML 2014
Today, Kotori's birthday, begins the last period of the regular season at ISML , Topaz. It's DaL's last chance to get a Necklace this year, which would also be important towards post-season. Today's matches are: * Match 2: Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko vs Tobiichi Origami * Match 3: Yûki Mikan vs Itsuka Kotori * Match 5: Takanashi Tooka vs Yatogami Tooka * Match 15: Yukinoshita Yukino vs Tokisaki Kurumi * Match 18: Yoshino vs Nômi Kudryavka Kurumi, who has proven once and again to be DaL's only real chance to win something this year, begins with an important match against someone who can increase her SDO a lot towards the NM. Strategic voting implies we'll have to support everyone Kurumi defeats. Meanwhile, Kotori and Yoshino face weak opponents this time. Their schedule doesn't have the potential Kurumi's has, SDO-wise. If we add that to the fact Kurumi is the strongest, I humbly think all DaL fans should support Kurumi from the very beginning if we want a necklace. ---- Results up. Usual four victories and loss of Origami. She's practically out of PS. Second round today. Matches are: * Match 1: Tokisaki Kurumi vs Yui * Match 6: Yoshino vs Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko * Match 11: Yatogami Tooka vs Aoyama Nanami * Match 13: Tobiichi Origami vs Kuroyuki-hime * Match 14: Haqua du Lot Herminium vs Itsuka Kotori Interesting matches for Tooka and Yoshino. Meanwhile, Kotori faces Haqua, whose strength disappeared past period, when she was Kurumi's underling. I wonder what will happen now, after she becomes Kotori's underling. Meanwhile, Kurumi's, that is, DaL's chances are intact, but we have to work our anti-SDO manipulation, so it's wholeheartedly reccomended that you vote for Kurumi's underlings (for now, Yukinoshita Yukino) as if they were Kurumi herself. ---- Results up. Again, only Origami lost, which is logical considering her opponent. Third round today. Matches are: * Match 5. Shokuhô Misaki vs Yatogami Tooka * Match 13: Shirakiin Ririchiyo vs Itsuka Kotori * Match 14: Shiomiya Shiori vs Yoshino * Match 15: Tokisaki Kurumi vs Nômi Kudryavka * Match 17: Tobiichi Origami vs Yûki Mikan Uninteresting matches this round, except for Origami. Kurumi's match's importance lies within keeping the excellent momentum she has (her results in round 2 were awesome) and her underling's performance. Please keep supporting her! The Necklace for DaL grows near! ---- Results up. Four wins and a close loss of Origami, who officially says goodbye to the PS. We reach round 4, half of the period. Today's matches are: * Match 1: Yukinoshita Yukino vs Yoshino * Match 2: Shiomiya Shiori vs Itsuka Kotori * Match 8: Laura Bodewig vs Tokisaki Kurumi * Match 10: Nyarlathotep vs Tobiichi Origami * Match 18: Himeragi Yukina vs Yatogami Tooka Another round of uninteresting matches (the previous round, uninteresting too, meant a loss of around 1k of overall votes), except for Origami and maybe Yoshino. Origami might be deciding her auto-qualify for pre-seasin next year, so you might want to support her, despite she being eliminated from PS already. Let's see what happens, and please help keep Kurumi's wonderful momentum! ---- Results up. Victories of all the girls, including Origami. An important victory for her towards the next year. Round 5 alrady. Today's matches are: * Match 7: Itsuka Kotori vs Nyarlathotep * Match 11: Yatogami Tooka vs Roromiya Karuta * Match 14: Yoshino vs Tobiichi Origami * Match 16: Tokisaki Kurumi vs Azuki Azusa Inter-series match for Yoshino and Origami. Meanwhile, Kurumi facesthe very first opponent she face in ISML. The important part of the period is approaching and the anti-Kurumi campaign increases. Please help her! ---- Results up. All girls won, and Yoshino beat Origami. Almost there already. Round 6 matches are: * Match 2: Yukihira Furano vs Tobiichi Origami * Match 7: Yûki Asuna vs Yatogami Tooka * Match 8: Nyarlathotep vs Yoshino * Match 15: Tokisaki Kurumi vs Nibutani Shinka * Match 18: Itsuka Kotori vs Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko Many interesting matches this round. Not only from the the perspective of DaL girls themselves, but also from their underlings'. Let's see what happens. ---- Results up. Only Tooka lost, against Asuna. This round, though, we'll have the chance to avenge her because Asuna will be facing Kurumi! Last round begins tomorrow, 17th, and the matches are: * Match 3: Yaya vs Yatogami Tooka * Match 4: Kuroyuki-hime vs Yoshino * Match 13: Takanashi Rikka vs Itsuka Kotori * Match 17: Tobiichi Origami vs Shiomiya Shiori * Match 18: Tokisaki Kurumi vs Yûki Asuna Important matches for DaL's Necklace chances: Kotori's and, of course Kurumi's. By winning her match, Kotori will prevent Rikka from getting the highest SDO towards NM in Kurumi's favour, which would leave the Necklace practically in Kurumi's hands. Kurumi's match, meanwhile, is of obvious importance: she's up against an Asuna at her peak, with an airing anime and that just won a Necklace. Kurumi will need EVERYTHING you can do for her to win. Please support her tomorrow, and she'll bring you a Necklace! ---------------------------- Results up. Unfortunately, the operation to keep Kurumi away from the NM succeeded. She lost against Asuna, and by enough margin to be out of the NM. Sad for DaL, which has no real chances at the NM. The match today is: * NM match: Yoshino vs Shiina Mashiro vs Itsuka Kotori vs Shana vs Takanashi Rikka vs Eucliwood Hellscythe vs Kurousagi Without Kurumi, the match will be most likely a boring Shana vs Mashiro. Personally, I think the Necklace is as good as in Shana's hands. DaL fans keep refusing to see the threat that anti-vote supposes not only for Kurumi, but for all the chars. I guess they will learn the lesson the painful way at the Tiara rounds. Category:Blog posts